Headmaster Potter
by KitsuneChuy
Summary: Taking a break from the day to day. Harry Potter the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry takes his adoptive Daughter on the vacation of a lifetime. Along the way they find a friend in a certain Ashen haired woman and help her rise against her foes. will they get through their trials unscathed or will Harry have to reveal his dark secret in order to survive.


So, this is a new story and the start of a series I'm putting up. I'm going to be making extensive use of Google translate so you've been warned. I will be looking forward to your comments and any criticism you may have. Enjoy

"Normal" Arial, 11

" **Parseltongue" Bradley Hand (TC, 11, Bold**

'Thought' Arial, 11

" **Incantation" Arial, 11**

I must admit, i never would have thought that I would be sitting here writing my own autobiography. In fact, I once thought that to write an autobiography one must have a particular delusion of grandeur. know I find myself in the uncomfortable position of telling you the Events that led me to where I am. Firstly let me introduce myself I know this seems like a formality as you are reading my book, but a very powerful wizard once told me that it is important to entertain the niceties. My name is Harry James Potter (Né Black) I am the patriarch of the Potter Family as well as the House of Black. I hold such titles as Professor, Headmaster, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, and a few that I am not particularly fond of, such as the Boy who Lived.

If you have read such books as "the Boy who Lived" or "the lighting scared hero" then you undoubtedly believe that I sprouted out of the ground for the soul purpose of becoming a great wizard. In actuality it was a bit harder than that. In truth while a good sense of pride in your accomplishments will do you some good it must be tempered with humility. And as a professor at heart I think it best for me to use myself as an example. As you go through this book you will be reading about my life, the struggles I had to face to attain victory, as well as my many failures. And let me warn you, some of my experiences will be unavailable to you, particular the more intimate ones. I have created a charm specifically for this instance based loosely on the Fidelius Charm. I made It for the soul purpose to keep the secrets that have been entrusted to me, as such it is not my place to reveal them. I have named it the Atramento charm, as it is a writing-based charm. and **Atramento** is the Latin word for ink. Yes, well through use of this charm some secrets will only be revealed to those who have experienced them.

Know on with the story. I was born in my parents' cottage in Godric's Hollow a village in the west country of England that holds far too much history for its own good. It was the home of Godric Gryffindor, I'm sure the irony isn't lost on you. As I would be sorted into Hogwarts Gryffindor house. But it was also home to a man named Ignotus Peverell. To those who know of him you would see the irony, to those who don't do not fret all will be explained latter. Godric's Hollow also played host to several people who were important to the Wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore and Bathilda Bagshot to name a few.

Well it was here that my story begins and the story of my parents ends. You see three months after my birth Voldemort or "he who must not be named" if you have a particular flare for the dramatic came to our family cottage and killed my parents only to die when he tried to kill me. If you had asked Dumbledore he would had said that it was my mother's love for me that kept him from killing me, he was a romantic like that. The truth was a bit more sinister. You see my mother while a muggle born was also extremely skilled in magic and before she died cast a particularly dark spell, a blood sacrifice to be exact. Using her own life, she cast a protective charm on me that would keep me from harm. So, you see it was not I a three-month-old child who defeated the dark lord then, but my mother. It was her knowledge and willingness to do anything for me that lead to his demise. He could not comprehend what her love for me, her child would drive her to do. So he miscalculated and in the end it cost him dearly.

It was there that Rubeus Hagrid the groundskeeper of Hogwarts found me and my parent's bodies. To which he took me to Dumbledore, and then to my aunt and uncle on my mother's side who were both muggles. It was a decision that I had come to criticize over my many years till I learned the nature of my mother's blood sacrifice. You see the protection was strongest near those who shared my blood so my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were really my only choice, them being my only living relatives. It was there that I spent my childhood under the guise of the nephew they took in after his parents died, but in reality, I was a sort of pseudo servant to my aunt and uncle as well as their son Dudley. I would cook and clean for them as well as be the target for their constant verbal abuse. And above all I was never to ask questions. You see even though they knew of my parents and the wizarding world they neglected to tell me anything, preferring much more to keep me in the dark room under their staircase away from what they had christened freaks. Till I was eleven I was subdued to life of muggle schools and confined to wearing my cousins' hand me downs to which even I couldn't make look good. But then my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts came, I remember it like it was yesterday. I had woken up that morning to the horrid smell of aunt Petunia dying my clothing grey for when i was to attended Stonewall public school. I had finished cooking the family breakfast when the mail came like usual uncle Vernon had me go and grab it. It was there that I saw the letter it was odd at first nobody had ever sent mail to me before mostly because I didn't have anybody to send mail. It was among the bills and postcards that were usually sent to the Dursleys. I was midway opening it when Dudley swooped in and took it from my hands after that Vernon burned in as well as any other letters that followed. After a while and a cup of paranoia we ended up moving to a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean. Extreme I know, but that was my Uncle Vernon. Then suddenly on the night of my eleventh birthday the loud bang of the Lighthouse door breaking came. It was Hagrid he was there to give me my letter personally. I don't think Hagrid will ever know what that moment meant to me. Him bursting through the door telling me i was a wizard giving me a birthday cake as well as cooking me a meal. It was the first time that i had someone telling me i was special. That i was meant for more than a cupboard under a staircase. It gave me hope, me a boy who at the time though my very place in life was to be looked down upon. It was nice. After that he took me Diagon Alley, I wish I could describe to you what it felt like to see Diagon Alley for the first time but at most ….

"What are you doing" said a faint voice from across the room. Without looking up Harry replaced a beautiful red and gold quill back into a jar of black ink.

"I'm writing my autobiography" he said. His emerald eyes looked at the owner of the voice. She looked to be about eight years old with long wild black hair, and beautiful ruby eyes. She was a bit small for an eight-year-old but as harry liked to say she made up for it in spunk.

"Aaaaawwwwweeeee, but you promised we'd start our trip today" she asked her eyes getting big and teary.

"Delphini," Harry said, his voice was soft yet firm.

"Y-yes" she said tearfully.

"We will go soon, but remember patience is a virtue." Harry said he spoke with more experience that his age suggested.

"But Papa, you always say that" Delphi said annoyed, oddly enough her tears stopped conforming Harry's suspicion. He loved his adoptive daughter but she was a master manipulator. Shed turn her teary eyes on anyone to get her way. If he didn't know any better he'd say it was some sort of charm.

"Are you even packed my little Augurey" asked Harry but in truth he knew the answer.

"Maybe" she said a bit defensively. She put her little hands behind her back and her eyes drifted to the fire place in the room.

" **Delphini"** Harry hissed expectantly.

"Oh, alright so I'm a bit behind" she said caving in.

"Then we'll leave as soon as you're ready" he said with a smile.

"But what about you" Delphi said only for her father to pull out a beautiful leather suitcase and put it on the table. He opened it and pulled out a beautiful Holly wand and tapped the bag twice. Like magic the bag swung open and all manner of clothing and accessories came flying into it.

"You were saying" said Harry with a twinkle in his eye.

"...you suck" said Dalphini giving her father the stink eye. Before turning to leave.

" **Delphini, hurry up my little Augurey"** Harry hissed catching her attention. Delphi turned to her father with a bright smile.

" **Yes Papa"** she hissed back

"Ccccaaawwww" sounded a beautiful snowy white owl that sat perched on a stand.

"Goodbye to you two Hedwig" she said petting her feathers lightly before running out of his office.

"Haaaaa" Harry chuckled lightly. he stared at the door to his office for a minute before he turned and walked towards a mirror. He was at least 6'3" and wore a black vest over a blue dress shirt that was tucked into his black dress pants with a pair of black shoes. His hair was black and longer than when he went to school it was more reminiscent of Snape but unlike the previous potions-master her had his tied loosely in a messy bun. He has strong jaw covered by a light beard and a pair of round glasses over his eyes.

"I find it fascinating your common use of Parseltongue, as a child you seemed to use it so sparingly." spoke a older voice from behind him. Harry turned his head slightly to look towards a portrait that hung behind his desk. The Portrait was of Albus Dumbledore the previous Headmaster. Normally the Headmaster before you were the one to occupy that specific space, but Professor McGonagall was very much alive so her portrait wasn't there.

"Parseltongue was always a source of shame for me, to me it symbolized my connection to Tom" Harry said to the portrait. Normally the talking portrait while talked like their fallen counterparts wert truly them. Even the headmaster paintings while more advanced than the average magic portraits were only that, portraits. Dumbledore's on the other hand was different which wasn't surprising. he was a master and legitimacy as well as equipped with the elder wand. He was sure that the painting had all of the man's memories. And that sparked a whole new debate over the subject one which he wasn't willing have at the very moment.

"Yet you use it so often even going so far as to take in little Delphi" said Dumbledore. Harry knew what he was getting at. And he was right, his love for his adoptive daughter far exceeds any shame he used to feel over her blood bound father.

"Yes, yes Albus your right, love conquers all" Harry said sarcastically. Causing the Portrait to laugh. It had become a constant topic of debate between the two.

"Does she know" asked Albus. His tone was more solemn than anything else.

"Yes, she found out during a conversation between me and Sirius. She was five she ran into the room crying saying she forgave me." Said Harry with a sad smile. "Well I should dress more appropriately for the occasion" Harry said heading into his private quarters in his office.

"Yes, where do you plan on going if you don't mind me asking." Albus asked interested "it wouldn't have anything to do with that project you've been working on in the chamber of Secrets would it"

"I won't even begin to ask how you know about that, but yes. Through my extensive research of the veil under the Ministry I have found it to be a gate made in space and time. Albert a fairly incomplete one."

"Fascinating, though not unbelievable. if I recall I distinctly remember several theories on the subject all of which purely hypothetical of course but I guess you managed to recreate and improve the veil."

"Yes, and after a series of tests I found it safe enough to pass through, as well as return." Said Harry as he walked out of his quarters. He wore black leather pants and a pair of black walking boots. And a loose-fitting white linen shirt to complete the ensemble. The shirt was open slightly in the front revealing a bit of his chest as well as two very unique necklaces. One was a large fang and tied to a string and the other was the Peverell coat of arms. On his right hand he bore four fairly distinctive rings the first was gold and had the Hogwarts coat of arms on it, the second was smaller than the others it consisted of a stylized gold band and a black stone inset engraved with the Peverell coat of arms. The third was silver and had the house of black coat of arms. The last was also gold but this one had a depiction of a stag's skull on it, this was the Potter coat of arms and is one that Harry himself made.

"You look very 18th century" said Dumbledore

"Yes, well it's that kind of place" Harry said. As he walked over to his desk. Behind his chair was a wooden coat rack with a long black leather pea coat. He picked up the coat and put it on then took his wand and put it with the other on a holster sewn into the inside of his coat. He then walked over towards a stand near the fireplace and lifted up a small silver sword with rubies adorned in the handle. Suddenly the sword grew to the side of a bastard sword. "Gotta love goblin enchanting" hair muttered as he pulled a sheath from an umbrella stand that had several different sheaths of varying sizes. Fun fact goblins are some of the best metalworkers in the Wizarding world, shit leather workers though. After attaching this on to his belt he sheathed the sword which fit comfortably into the sheath.

"Expect trouble" asked Dumbledore's Portrait

"Maybe, it never hurts to be prepared" Harry said. Suddenly the door to his office opened up and Delphini came back in carrying a large suitcase.

"I've got everything" she said triumphantly. She also knows wore a black travailing cloak.

"Good, give it hear" Harry said taking her suitcase and walking over to his. He then put her luggage into his suitcase and snapped it shut. " **Reducio** " he muttered and moved his index finger in the shape of a v. Suddenly the large suitcase shrunk to the side of a coin purse the put it into his coat pocket.

"...cool" Dalphi muttered silently in awe at her father's use of magic.

"Let's go Delphi" he said before heading towards the door.

"Ok" she said happily and ran ahead of him but stopped at the door. "Bye you old tossers" she said before leaving

"Haaa" Harry laughed slightly before stopping at the door "good bye everyone, hold down the fort while we're away, Hedwig" Harry said and the Owl flapped from its perch and landed on his shoulder. And with that he shut the door.

"What disrespect" muttered the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

After exiting the stairwell and saying a warm goodbye to Victor the Gargoyle that protected it Harry and Dalphini made their way to the second story bathroom. Little Dalphi said a farewell to each of the paintings on the way down the grand staircase. Though they made a few stops before heading there, one to the Kitchens to inform the House elves of their departure they get a bit temperamental at not being informed of such things, one to Fluffy the Cerberus that Hagrid kept who interestingly enough had popped back at Hogwarts after being let free in Greece though Harry didn't complain neither did Delphini who had come to love the three-headed dog very much. And finally, one to Hagrid who wished them a safe journey. All the other staff were on a much-needed vacation handling children could be taxing sometimes and Harry was nothing if not a good employer.

The two silently crept into the bathroom neither wanting to disturb Myrtle the bathrooms wailing ghost. Harry because she made him feel uncomfortable and Dalphi because it grossed her out the way Myrtle looked at her father.

" **Open"** harry muttered under his breath. the sinks began to sink into the floor revealing the path to the chamber of secrets. "Quick" Harry muttered as he and his daughter silently jumped into the tunnel Hedwig flew close behind them, the entrance closing behind them.

"Weeeeeeeeeee" screamed Delphini in delight as she slid down the tunnel in her father's lap. Suddenly the flew into a room that was once filled with bones, know it was filled to the brim with purple pillows. Harry had done some decoration with the help of his daughter.

"Did you have fun My little Augurey" Said Harry as he looked to where his daughter landed. She landed face first into a large pillow.

"Hee-hee, yes papa" she laughed as she pulled herself up and fixed her hair.

"Well let's go" Harry said as they continued. The two pulled themselves from the pillows and continued down a large pipe til they came to the entrance to the chamber. It was a large circular door with five metal snakes spread across it acting as locks.

"Delphi if you would" asked Harry. Just because they were going on vacation didn't mean she could lax on her skills.

" **Augurey"** she hissed. Awhile back Harry thought to change the password to something a bit more specific and left it up to his daughter. Naturally she chooses her favorite animal. The snakes on the door came to life and coiled in the middle of door freeing the edges. And with a loud screech it opened and the two steps through the circular doorway.

The Chamber of Secrets had changed a lot since it opened back in his second year. For one he cleared away a lot of the water that flooded the chamber revealing quite a bit of the original interior. There were three floors, the third which is what He and Delphi were on was the Basilisk chamber which was virtually useless know, you know sense there was no basilisk. The next was directly under them was Salazar Slytherin personal study which was completely destroyed due to the years of flooding which was a shame really, it was always disappointing to see years of knowledge destroyed. Then the last was a large empty ground level or below ground in this case which if he had to guess was meant to be used for private lessons in the dark arts, which was also incredibly damaged buy massive amounts of water. It was a good example where hubris and condescending views got you, buried under a massive amount of sewage.

The water was the easiest to clear he just filtered it into the black lake, after filtering and incinerating the impurities mind you. He then reworked quite a bit of Hogwarts plumbing to do the same. It was a ingenious mixture of modern plumbing and magic if he did say so himself. The hard part was the smell, that was deadlier than any Basilisk. The plumbing took a week at most the smell however took months to get rid of, he had created four entirely different spells just to do it. Even then the smell still appears in his nightmares.

Well after that he did some decorating, he put up some streamers, added some furniture it looked rather nice. He thought about rearing another Basilisk but he already had one child to worry about, and a twenty-foot snake that caused death at a glance was quite the child. He and Delphi walked down a spiral staircase which as you would have imagined was decorated to look like a snake. Salazar was nothing if not consistent. When they reached the third floor Harry caught sight of his latest project it held a bit of resemblance to the veil under the ministry. It wasn't quite as big as the veil and he had taken the liberty to model the arch from 18 century gothic architecture to keep in theme of the school of course. The Arch stood ten feet tall and was covered in old Gaelic runes at the top of the arch was the Hogwarts Coat of arms.

Harry then stepped up to the arch way and held up his right hand. Suddenly Gaelic runes matching the ones on the arch way circled his hands

" **Tha mi ag iarraidh ort a bhith a 'fosgladh an dorais seo gus am faod mi siubhal gu fearann gun fhios"** suddenly the runes on the dot started to glow and a thin veil like substance filled the arch way

"Are you ready my Augury" Harry asked holding his hand out to his Daughter.

"Yaaaa adventure" she screamed and grabbed his hand pulling him into the veil.


End file.
